Acróstico
by Lucy Potter 25
Summary: "En fin se llama algo así como acrustico… espero que te guste…" Un regalo poco inusual por parte de James Potter dará a su querida pelirroja Lily una tarde un poco movida.


El Acróstico

Por: Lucy Potter 25

En uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts se encontraba un joven apuesto de mediana estatura, tez blanca (no jincha) simple mente blanca, de pelo lacio color azabache y ojos café; sentado en uno de los bancos que estaban en el pasillo. Se veía muy ofuscado en lo que hacía de vez en cuando se le resbalaban los lentes por el palo de la nariz y se los subía distraídamente. De momento a lo lejos le sorprende el grito de alegría de uno de sus compañeros…

-"Venga James en que cosa te has metido ahora… has estado como un muerto después de haber recibido el beso del dementor…" dijo Sirius dándole una palmada en forma de aliento y consuelo mientras lo miraba con intriga.

-"Descuida Canuto… el día que me veas con esa cara es el día en que Snape se case con Bellatrix, eso te lo aseguro…" dijo James Potter sin despegar su mirada de el pergamino en donde estaba escribiendo.

-"Bueno y ahora ¿qué es lo que tienes en mente Cornamenta?… ¿Tienes un nuevo plan?... ya se… Volaremos los baños del sexto piso…" empezó a decir con entusiasmo Sirius.

-"No…"

-"Le buscaremos una novia a Filch…"

-"No…"

-"Aremos que a McGonagal le caiga un balde de babosas enzima…"

-"NO…"

-"Ya se… pondremos en calzones a Quejicas frente a todo el comedor…" dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie con las manos en alto en señal de grandeza y con una sonrisa maliciosa. Al parecer esa idea era excelente.

-"NO…" y James comenzó a reírse al ver la pose que ponía Sirius.

-"Ya va me rindo Cornamenta… enserio… ¿es algo mejor aun?" dijo este tomando su lugar al lado de James.

-"Si…" dijo este despreocupado y poniendo un punto al final del pergamino.

-"Ya va camarada vomite la misión… yo me encargo de encubrirlo…" dijo Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-"Resulta mi querido Canuto que es una misión… pero es de otro nivel…"

-"Vaya… que tentador… no me digas que vamos a ligas mayores mi querido compadre…" comenzó a frotarse las manos.

-"Si… algo así… bueno… necesito… bueno estoy escribiendo un poema para Evans…" dijo por fin James doblando el pergamino que hacía varios segundos había terminado de escribir.

-"¿Evans? Oh, no Potter… ¿estás perdiendo las neuronas o qué? Yo pensaba que dentro de tu cerebro quedaban mas moscas vivas que en el mío…"

-"Vaya ya vasta… ¿me ayudas o no?" dijo James decidido, poniéndose la mochila en su espalda.

-"Panita… Cornamenta le estas pidiendo ayuda a un merodeador sin musa amigo… esto será difícil…"

-"No seas maceta… ya termine de escribir además estoy terminando el plan solo me falta la parte de como se la entrego…"

-"Eso es sencillo yo la paro en el pasillo y le digo ¡Eh, Evans ven acá Potter quiere decirte algo y…"dijo Sirius con toda actuación pero lo que no tenían en mente es que la pelirroja de Evans salía de la aula que estaba a solo pasos de ellos.

-"¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir Potter?" dijo la voz de la pelirroja cargada de molestia. Al decir verdad, Evans sobre actuaba su actitud hacia Potter. Vale decir que el pelinegro la había pillado varias veces mirándole embobada, y que a veces buscaba la manera de encontrarse con el solo para pelear un rato. Y según James Lily le amaba a muerte.

-"Ya te lo dije Cornamenta ya te hice la presentación ahora no seas zopenco y díselo…" dijo Sirius dándole una palmada en el hombro y salió a toda prisa de la vista de ambos.

-"Gracias Canuto eres un…" pero no pudo concluir porque su hermosa pelirroja se encontraba a su lado.

-"Avanza Potter no tengo todo el día para gastarme mi preciosa vida esperando por ti…" dijo está un poco hastiada, aunque en sus ojos se reflejaba la alegría al verlo.

-"Bueno Evans… veraz… yo… tenía que… darte esto…" dijo James al fin extendiéndole la mano en donde tenía el pedazo de pergamino.

-"¿para qué?" Lily se quedo perpleja, nunca había recibido un pergamino directamente de James, bueno había recibido miles de cartas pero todas por lechuza, nunca había sido en persona.

-"Solo léelo… se que te gustara…" y diciendo esto se puso totalmente rojo y salió a toda prisa de la vista de la pelirroja.

-"Bueno…" dijo esta y desdoblo el pergamino.

-"Para: Lily Evans… Sé que eres hija de Muggles y los Muggles hacen mucho este tipo de escritura cuando premian a alguien, o quieren decirle algo a alguien… en fin se llama algo así como acrustico… espero que te guste… "

-"Acróstico Potter…" dijo Lily y se sonrió y comenzó a leer..

"Lily Evans tu eres para mí:

L… La razón de mi existencia,

I… inexplicable en palabras,

L… lindura en toda su esencia eres

Y… sin igual hermosa Evans…

P… perfume de rosas

O… ornamental recuerdo.

T… toda tú sin igual figura

T… tienta en mí

E… expresar te las

R … razones inigualables para decirte lo que siento.

E… Eres lo más que Ancio en este mundo

V… verte aquí a mi lado

A… amándonos hasta que no haya un mañana

N… no importando que mequetrefe se interponga porque Evans… (Especial mente Quejicas)

S… siempre pero SIEMPRE SERAS MIA

Con todo el amor del Mundo de James Potter… y para que sepas terminaras enamorada de mi."

-"Un momento… esto tiene más letras que mi…." Lily se fijo esta vez en las letras que estaban solo al principio de cada oración y se puso totalmente roja.

-"¡POTTER!" Grito Lily en medio del pasillo.

-"Te lo dije Canuto esta era una misión de un nivel riesgoso…" dijo James cuando comenzaron a correr por su vida al oír el grito de la pelirroja.

-"¿y qué demonios le escribiste en el pergamino?" dijo Sirius cuando corría con James escaleras a riba al oír el grito que dio la pelirroja cuando termino de leer el pergamino.

-"Solo la verdad… que ella terminara enamorada de mi… Y ya tan solo no será Lily Evans amigo… sino Lily Potter Evans…" dijo James con aire de enamorado y triunfador subiendo a brinquitos la escalera.


End file.
